<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scratches and Hickeys by Blobfish_Sama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190504">Scratches and Hickeys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blobfish_Sama/pseuds/Blobfish_Sama'>Blobfish_Sama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We love Kageyama here [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Dirty Talk, Groping, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Mischievous Hinata Shouyou, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Outsider, Scratching, Sleepy Cuddles, Spying, Suspicions, Teasing, Top Hinata Shouyou, bottom kageyama supremacy, cuddles!!, how do i tag this work??, im really out here creating tags, kinda???, lowkey karasuno is into kageyama, no beta we die like daichi, observant hinata shouyou, tanaka nice kill, that isn't a tag???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blobfish_Sama/pseuds/Blobfish_Sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama walked into the clubroom and changed. Like usual. Except it wasn't. </p><p>One had scratches in their back. </p><p>The other had hickeys all over their front. </p><p>What did this mean???</p><p>The team will find out soon enough. &gt;:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Karasuno Volleyball Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We love Kageyama here [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scratches and Hickeys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I could NOT get this idea out of my head, so i wrote about it<br/>also bottom kageyama supremacy! Hinata could totally top his fine ass. And hinata ain't inoccent, he's a highschooler. maybe dense? oblivious? but definitely not as innocent as you think. chile anyway-<br/>Fyi, this is my first time writing smut so it might be just a little very bad. </p><p>Anyway enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a known fact that Kageyama and Hinata had started dating. They openly announced it to the team, and of course the team was nothing but supportive. They couldn’t be prouder of their first years. To add to that, they also flirted openly (moreso Hinata acted lovingly while Kageyama was shyly doing things). They were an adorable couple and the team enjoyed looking at them being lovey-dovey. Yes, they were an adorable pair...but they were also highschoolers, and it seemed the rest of the team forgot that fact.  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was a normal day, just like any other...well it was supposed to be a normal day. Coincidentally, everyone arrived to practice around the same time, so there they were: all of the boys on the team, in one clubroom, changing into their gym clothes. Everyone also, coincidentally, ended up seeing the same thing at the same time. </p><p>Hinata and Kageyama walked in together, nothing out of the sorts since they’ve started dating. Their races continued, but there were also times where they would just take their time and enjoy each other’s company, something the older members found endearing. So again, it wasn’t out of the ordinary to see them come later than usual. But what was unusual, was how flushed they both looked. Hinata’s clothes were rearranged and he seemed to be sweating more than usual. Kageyama, on the other hand, had rumpled hair and a really red, dazed face. Suspicious, but it was probably nothing. Maybe they had a small race before coming? The members dismissed the thought, even though some still had their suspicions. And to those that held such suspicions, they held it rightfully so. </p><p>From the moment the duo came in, everyone’s eyes were on them, even when they went to move to their bags. So naturally, they saw what the redhead and ravenette hid under their shirts as well. On Hinata’s back were scratch marks. Some diagonal, some straight. Some long, some short. They were almost <em> everywhere, </em> from the shoulder blades to the bottom on his back. Beside him was Kageyama, who had...hickeys?! Those were definitely hickeys. Red little, individual marks were everywhere on the front of his body, decorated with some bites on his shoulders and waist. Oh my lord.</p><p>The members stood frozen as the couple quickly changed, gave questioning looks towards them, then left. What just happened?</p><p>It was normal, it was totally normal for highschool couples to have sexual intercourse...but Hinata and Kageyama? No! They were- they were the innocent, blushy couple! But...but they <em> were </em> highschoolers. And of course they would want to explore their bodies, but that didn’t mean that the members of Karasuno were ready for it! Plus, it seemed like Kageyama had a... <em> specific </em> role in that situation.</p><p>"Ohoho, it seems like the king is the bottom," Tsukishima laughed, interrupting the awkward silence left behind. </p><p>"TS-TSUKKI!" Yamaguchi shrieked after hearing what the bespectacled blonde said. </p><p>"Hmmmm. I never expected that. I always thought Hinata would bottom, y'know?"</p><p>“Me too, bro. Shouyou just seems more like the bottom. I mean, he’s small, he has the sunny personality, and he’s the cute type. But Kageyama as the bottom isn’t bad either,” Noya had explained after agreeing with Tanaka.</p><p>“Okay and how do you know Kageyama’s the bottom?” Suga had questioned, even though he <em> knew </em>the answer. </p><p>“Great question Suga-san,” Tanaka and Noya had said at the same time, pulling out their detective hats and magnifying glass.</p><p>“How did they-”</p><p>“Shh. Anyway, it’s simple really.” Noya began.</p><p>“Hinata has scratches on his back, caused by nails.” Tanaka turned around, showing the team his back and making a scratching motion with his hand.</p><p>“Kageyama, on the other hand, had hickeys, love bites, claiming marks, whatever you wanna call it, on his front.” </p><p>“So, do you know what that means? If we were to apply sexual intercourse into this situation, it would mean-” Tanaka had started to say, and paused for Noya to continue. </p><p>“That Kageyama was on his back, while Shouyou was on top of him doing their thing and-”</p><p>“While Hinata was putting love bites all over Kageyama’s front-”</p><p>“Kageyama was scratching Hinata’s back because he had nothing else to hold to from the intensity!” Noya finally finished, and most of the member’s faces were beet red. </p><p>“Wh-why are we talking about this?!” Asahi, bless him, finally broke the silence with his embarrassed scream. </p><p>“Why are they only smart in situations like this,” both Ennoshita and Tsukishima muttered under their breath. </p><p>“Lies!” Everyone turned towards the voice that just spoke, who happened to be Suga. “Hinata is the bottom.”</p><p>“No! Kageyama is! All the evidence points to it!” Tanaka argued back.</p><p>“So? Hinata could still be the bottom, while on top of Kageyama!”</p><p>“Yes, but the idea of Kageyama bottoming for Shouyou is more appealing!” Noya retaliated quickly, solely believing in what he found. </p><p>“Have you seen how short that boy is?! How would he even pleasure Kageyama?!”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“No more of this conversation! Everyone out now. We have practice!” Daichi finally interrupted, tired of hearing such embarrassing details about his kouhais. </p><p>“King is the top. He has too much pride to be the bottom.” Tsukishima concluded, ignoring what his captain just ordered.</p><p>“TSUKISHIMA KEI!”</p><p>“Uhm...Tsukki, I disagree. Hinata would, and can top Kageyama.” Yamaguchi weakly spoke up.</p><p>“No, no, no Hinata would be the bottom.” Narita added in his opinion.</p><p>“Sorry Narita, but no. I can totally see Kageyama bottoming for Hinata. Do you see how much he loves Hinata. He would give his pride up for him,” Kinoshita argued back. </p><p>“Yeah, but Kageyama is totally the dominant one.”</p><p>“No! Shoyo can totally dominate Kageyama.” </p><p>“Oh my god. No he can’t. Shrimpy doesn’t have the balls to dominate the King.”</p><p>“Actually, Hinata’s pretty strong Tsukki. Some of the other teams are even scared of him. Especially when he stares at you.” All of the team members shivered when they remembered the oldest first year’s stare. </p><p>“Hinata’s too much of the cute type to-”</p><p>Daichi stood there, with a scared Asahi next to him, trying <em> not </em> to lose his mind right then and there. Why was this becoming such a big deal? This was his kouhai’s business, not theirs. They shouldn’t even be-</p><p>“HAH? You wanna fight?” Tanaka calling out interrupted his thinking. </p><p>“Shut up.” Daichi’s calm statement successfully quieted the clubroom. All the crows nervously looked towards their captain, and knew they were officially screwed. Daichi was smiling, eyes closed and everything, but it wasn’t his usual kind, fond, exasperated one nor was it his strong, determined one. This one...this one was angered-filled, sinister, annoyed, evil- so many words could describe his smile, and none of them could compare to what they were seeing right now. </p><p>“Out. Side. Now.” Three words was all it took, and the team immediately listened. </p><p>“Y-yes s-sir.”</p><p>Even if they were all outside now, heading towards the gym, (where the boys their argument was about, was in, patiently waiting for them) they all thought the same thing:</p><p>
  <em> ‘This wasn’t over!’</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Over the week, the boys overly paid attention to the first year couple. And sadly (for the opposing team) they found an answer. They noticed all sorts of things that clearly showed what the clear answer was.</p><p>Hinata initiated <em> everything </em>. Now that didn’t mean much, but if they were to think of this as a stereotypical top/bottom sort of situation, the top almost always initiated things. Either it be kissing, flirting, or volleyball. Hinata did it all.</p><p>Kageyama <em> always </em> blushed cutely in response. The bottom almost always blushed in response as well. Because the top is always so assertive (again, not all the time, but stereotypically), the bottom always got so flustered over it since it was always so embarrassing.</p><p>Hinata liked to tease, a lot. The team would always notice that whenever it was break time, Hinata would go to Kageyama, whisper something into Kageyama’s ear while touching the setter’s body, and Kageyama always blushed and nodded in return. Hinata also made very obvious attempts to feel up Kageyama’s body, and then would retreat whenever it seemed like Kageyama was about to respond to it. It was evil, pure evil.</p><p>Kageyama was oddly quiet and “submissive” whenever they weren't on the court. There were even times the team caught Kageyama sitting on Hinata’s lap, while the redhead would cuddle him. It was quite cute. Kageyama also usually listened to everything the small boy said, of course still staying according to his blunt personality. But lately, it seems he’s gotten quite calmer. He also smiled more, and Hinata would always gush over him whenever he did.</p><p>Now what gave it all away was when the team walked in on them making out. Hinata was sitting on the floor, with Kageyama straddling him. Hinata’s hand was roaming all over the younger’s back, occasionally going lower into the boy's pants where his butt was. Kageyama had his hands around Hinata’s neck, his hands clenching in red hair. Kageyama’s whole face was red, while Hinata had a lighter blush on. Hinata clearly seemed to be enjoying it, if the smirk on his face was any indication. Sometimes, one of them would move their lower bodies, successfully making Kageyama moan. Now don’t get them wrong. They didn’t just stand there and watch. They saw parts, and heard parts from the window. When they did finally open the door, the first years quickly separated, still red in the face.</p><p>“O-oh, hahaha, what are you guys doing here?” Hinata had stuttered out, moving to block his obvious hard on. </p><p>“This is the clubroom, boke. Of course they would want to change into their school clothes so they could go home.” Kageyama answered for them, quickly putting his clothes on and grabbing his school bag. </p><p>“I-I knew that Bakayama. I was just being polite.” Hinata retaliated, doing the same thing Kageyama was doing. </p><p>“Good work. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Kageyama speedily gave his greetings then left, Hinata trailing after him like a lost puppy after giving his own. </p><p>Now, there they were, again, all alone in the clubroom after finding another shocking thing about their first year duo. Deja vu?</p><p>“Sooooo, it looks like we were right after all, huh bro?” Tanaka smirked a shit-eating grin.</p><p>“It seems so bro.” Noya gave a similar grin back. </p><p>“Ugh! Th-this doesn’t mean anything!” Suga tried to fight back, even though he <em> knew </em> it wouldn’t work. After all, they just saw the evidence right in front of their eyes. </p><p>“Tsukki...I won.” Yamaguchi spoke up.</p><p>“Tsk.”</p><p>“Aight, everyone pay up.” Tanaka smiled as he, and everyone else who believed Kageyama was the bottom, shoved their hands out. Everyone else groaned as they begrudgingly took out 5 dollar bills and handed it to the opposing side, each getting 5 dollars. </p><p>“You guys...betted on who was bottom?” Daichi’s voice broke them out of their sulking and cheering.</p><p>“Uh...yes?”</p><p>“10 laps tomorrow with the 5.”</p><p>“Damn.” The rest of the members groaned, but retreated, knowing it was what they deserved.</p><p>“But really...I didn’t expect that.” Suga spoke up, as everyone was changing. </p><p>“Same. But I’m not complaining. After all, I was right <em> and </em> got paid for being so.” Noya grinned. </p><p>“Hmmm, I <em> can </em> see Kageyama as the bottom though.” Kinoshita suddenly said.</p><p>“Yeah...me too. Since he’s so pretty. With his sparkly blue eyes…” Narita trailed off. </p><p>“And his silky hair.” Tanaka continued.</p><p>“And his nice firm body.” Suga contributed.</p><p>“And his pretty face.” Yamaguchi agreed.</p><p>“And his adorable blush.” Noya spoke out in a daze.</p><p>“He has a nice voice too.” Ennoshita spoke out after some time. </p><p>“His smile is pretty too.” Asahi finally said something, and the team agreed. </p><p>“He has a nice ass.” Tsukishima’s blunt answer shook everyone out of their daze.</p><p>“TSUKISHIMA KEI!” The team all screamed at him.</p><p>“What? I know you guys all looked too. He has a nice ass, and you can’t deny it.”</p><p>“No! I mean- yes. Wait- I-I mean-”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hinata smiled as he watched Kageyama moan under him. Ah, he couldn’t get enough of this. At first, he was prepared to be the bottom, but after spending so much time with Kageyama, when they first started dating, he had this urge to dominate. To top Kageyama. The blue-eyed ravenette was so adorable at times, Hinata just wanted to take him and lock him up somewhere. Hinata also ended up seeing so many sides of Kageyama, the need to dominate became bigger. So he told Kageyama. The raven setter sputtered for a minute before stuttering out that they could try it, but if he didn’t feel good, Hinata would have to bottom. The older one easily and quickly agreed, and in the end, Kageyama became the bottom. </p><p>He knew he didn’t exactly seem like a top, nor did Kageyama a bottom, but that was what he loved about it so much. He loved how easily Kageyama became putty in his hands. He loved how Kageyama gave up any pride just to be laid in a bed. He loved how Kageyama begged and opened himself up for Hinata's surprisingly girthy cock. He loved how Kageyama always sweetly moaned his name, as he thrusted into him over and over. He loved how Kageyama can become so submissive from a single touch on his ear made by Hinata. Oh how he loved watching Kageyama willingly give himself up for him, and only him. </p><p>He also knew that Karasuno knew now too. He smirked at the thought. When he and Kageyama had walked into the clubroom together after a quickie, he was aware of how they both looked. He was aware of all the scratch marks Kageyama gave and all the hickeys and bites he left in return. He was aware of the stares, in the clubroom and out. It brought him great pleasure showing the team how Kageyama was willing to give himself to Hinata. It brought him great pleasure knowing that they would now be thinking of how Kageyama was in bed, how much he suited the role, and that they would never get to know. Kageyama was all Hinata’s. The members would never get to see his body laid out on the bed, never hear his arousing cries, never tates his addicting skin and sweat, never smell his sweet smell of vanilla and sex, never get to feel how Kageyama’s insides clamped and brought them both pleasure at the smallest of movements. They also wouldn’t learn that he had no gag reflex. Hinata couldn’t help but laugh evilly at that.</p><p>“Sh-shoyou? What’s wrong? M-move please? AH-”</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong, my little blueberry.” Hinata responded by thrusting more of his girth into Kageyama’s greedy hole. “Ne, Tobio, did you know Karasuno knows now too?”</p><p>“A-ah! Hnnm, k-know what?” Kageyama panted out. </p><p>“Know that you easily open your greedy hole for me.” Hinata had said in his deeper, huskier voice, and Kageyama moaned at the thought. </p><p>“They know how much you love to take my dick deep in you now. And they know they’ll never get to see you like this. All pretty and taking my cock so nicely.”</p><p>“Ahn! Sh-Shouyou pleassse…”</p><p>“Please what? What is it, Tobio. Say it. Use that pretty mouth of yours.” Hinata had smirked back.</p><p>“Pl-please make me cum! I-I wanna cum. With you. Wanna cum with you- AH!”</p><p>“Of course, since you begged so prettily.” Hinata shuddered in arousal before finally increasing the pace. After more rapid thrusts, the two of them finally released. Sighing in pleasure, Hinata thrusted a bit more, knowing how Kageyama was overly sensitive right now. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After a long time, they finally finished. Now, they were cuddling in bed. Kageyama was asleep, while Hinata stayed awake watching Kageyama. Ah, this was so nice. So, so nice. And only he would experience it. All Karasuno could do was imagine. </p><p>Hinata smirked before settling down for a good night’s rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>batta bang batta boom.<br/>Hinata knowing what he's doing is affecting karasuno? yes please<br/>hinata topping kageyama, and kageyama letting him? yes please<br/>hinata showing how much kageyama let's him do stuff to him? yes please<br/>karasuno lowkey jealous? yes plEAsE</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>